Board game
The recreation facilities on Starfleet vessels were typically equipped with several board games of Terran or alien origin. These games were quite popular among Starfleet crews as an off-duty pastime. There were two-dimensional as well as three-dimensional board games. 2D games were played on a single, flat game board, whereas 3D games usually featured several flat game boards on different planes. 2D board games The recreation room on was equipped with a standard Terran chess set. ( ) Ensign Jean-Luc Picard also kept a chess set with large, frosted glass pieces in his quarters at Starbase Earhart. ( ) kept the equipment to play Go in his quarters aboard . ( ) Kadis-kot was frequently played in the mess hall of the . ( , et al.) When a hologram of apologized to The Doctor for cancelling their game of golf, saying Seven of Nine was going to teach him kadis-kot, The Doctor was miffed, saying he lent him his mobile emitter to conduct business, not play board games. ( ) In the late 24th century, the Romulans on Vashti played a three-person game that involved a board with pieces and pixmit cards. ( ) 3D board games A very popular 3D board game in Starfleet was three-dimensional chess. 3D chess sets were present in the recreational facilities aboard the , the , and the , there most notably in Ten Forward. ( ; ; ) The recreation room on the Enterprise was also equipped with a 3D board game consisting of four vertical acrylic rods in a quadratic arrangement, where each rod supported three 2×2 game boards which closely resembled the moving boards on a 3D chess set, so that there were twelve boards with a total of forty-eight squares (twenty-four white and twenty-four transparent). The game was played with red and black checkers pieces, eight of each color. ( ; ) Ten forward on the Enterprise-D was equipped with a three-leveled board game. The game set consisted of two chess-like 7×7 checkered boards on the upper two levels, and a lower board of the same overall size, but closely resembling a Nine Men Morris board. The three levels were arranged stair-like. The game was played with silver and gold game pieces which were all alike. ( ) Variations of this game were also present in the guest quarters aboard the ship. ( ) The Ferengi Nibor had this game aboard the Krayton, where it was explicitly referred to as chess, with the pieces having the same names (queen, knight, etc.) and using the same terms (check, checkmate) as other forms of chess. Nibor and William T. Riker played a game with this board when Riker was being held prisoner, as a rematch to a previous chess game that Riker won on the Enterprise. ( ) Ten Forward also provided the facilities to play Strategema, a 3D board game which was played with a holographic projection of three game boards instead of a solid game set. ( ) External link * Category:Recreation